


You're killing me now

by nehamerchant123



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slaps fanfic - this baby can hold so much pent up family drama!, then it spiralled out of control, was supposed to be a cute ship fic with mild emotional angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nehamerchant123/pseuds/nehamerchant123
Summary: Nayuta Asahi was many things but subtle wasn't one of them. When he started hanging out with Wataru for "joint writing sessions" Kenta could see it for exactly what it was. And, as an older brother, he believed he had every right to be concerned about this strange development.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Matoba Wataru, Asahi Nayuta/Satozuka Kenta, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Matoba Wataru & Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You're killing me now

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really know what to say about this story. It really started out as something that was supposed to be mostly light hearted and comedic with some mild angst but then I dug around and read some more stories and spoilers and it became this instead. The only explanation is that I love family complex family dynamics and something about Wataru and Kenta spoke to me lol. This first chapter is short because I wanted to get it out before January ended, one of my 2021 goals is to publish at least one fic a month. I'm thinking I might try to keep all the chapters for this on the shorter side so that it's manageable. I'm rambling at this point I guess but anyways enjoy the fic. Feel free to follow me on twitter and just scream about the AAside boys.

It all started when Nanahoshi suggested that Argonavis collaborate with GYROAXIA to write a song and perform at a live house together. Kenta rather liked the idea, it would be good for publicity and might help GYROAXIA appeal to a different demographic.

(everyone knew he just wanted an excuse to hang out with his younger brother and that there was absolutely nothing in it for them, but they played along when he tried to argue the point on behalf of Nanahoshi and Yuuto.)

When Nayuta agreed far more easily than any of them expected Kenta just decided that it was his fascination with Nanahoshi's singing that pushed him to give the affirmative. It wasn't anything to worry about in Kenta's opinion, soon enough Nayuta would use Nanahoshi for whatever inspiration or motivation he could and then move on to being his normal, uncaring self. GYROAXIA was doing well and letting Nayuta branch out would be good for them in the long run so it simply didn't matter. Kenta was sure that things would proceed smoothly and he'd get the time to spend with Wataru like he wanted.

Then it came time to figure out what to write for this collaboration song. Nayuta was stubborn and insisted on writing it all on his own but the members or Argonavis weren't happy with that. In the end it was decided that Nayuta would work with Wataru on the song. At first Kenta worried that Nayuta's abrasive attitude might ruin things and that he might hurt Wataru like he did Yuuto all those years ago. But in the end that was a useless worry and things went swimmingly with the two of them. They locked themselves up in a room for about 2 days and came back the next morning with 3 songs completed and drafts of several more to toss around if those weren't enough and Nayuta was generally very civil about the whole process.

Even the practice sessions went off with less trouble than Kenta had anticipated. For the first time since Kenta had met him, Nayuta actually seemed to listen to others. That's not to say he didn't fight, because he wouldn't really be Nayuta if he didn't argue that someone (usually Reon) was playing all wrong, but when Wataru or Kikyo made suggestions about changing the song slightly Nayuta simply agreed with them.

Miyuki was the first one to voice how weird it was, with Reon asking how likely it was that Nayuta had been replaced by an alien (Ryo explained that was unlikely). Kenta decided not to comment on any of this, really it didn't matter to him why Nayuta was suddenly more amicable and as long as the performance went smoothly he didn't care for anything else. But it was strange and it wasn't lost on him how Nayuta actively tried to not fight with everyone as much as he usually would. Kenta would watch as GYROAXIA's singer clenched his fists and reigned in his volume when pointing out their mistakes, when Nayuta would look like he wanted nothing more than to scream but would instead take a deep breath and offer that they take a break.

It's not that Kenta was concerned about this in any way, this was clearly for the better, but he did occasionally wonder about how sudden the change was. Perhaps it was due to Nanahoshi's influence? Or maybe because Nayuta could see Yuuto's panic whenever he stopped everyone in the middle of a song? Sometimes Kenta wondered if it was related to something that happened when he was with Wataru writing songs (but that thought brought bile to the back of his throat and left his head spinning so he usually avoided it).

But it didn't matter. Kenta had other things to worry about, he had to handle all the management aspects of the live and make sure everyone was on schedule and ensure Nayuta wasn't pushing himself too hard and nag Wataru to make sure things would continue smoothly on Argonavis' end. Everything was fine and he got to see his dearest brother more than, even if Wataru seemed to randomly glare at him from across the room when practicing and chose to talk to Nayuta over Kenta about the plans for the live, all was going well. Miyuki and Reon were making mountains out of molehills and soon enough this live would be over and they would all just move on back to being normal and having their lead singer be his grumpy, self-absorbed self.

And then the day of the live came around and Kenta couldn't have more wrong about things. That's not to say it didn't go well, in fact the performance was probably the best that either band had ever had. But nothing was going back to normal. Nayuta congratulated Argonavis on performing well and then proceeded to thank them. And like fine, maybe he was just trying to be polite out of respect for Nanahoshi. But then Nayuta went up to Reon and told him he played well and to do that again next time. No fighting, no insults, and heck he fucking complemented him. Reon was so shocked that he immediately went to grab a thermometer to see if Nayuta was down with a fever. Miyuki rushed over and hugged Nayuta, rambling on about how he knew there was some good inside the boy and he was so proud of him.

The boys of Argonavis just looked on at the shenanigans in utter confusion, watching as Nayuta tried to push Miyuki off him and Reon rushed around to find the first-aid kit that Kenta always packed. Yuuto was the first to get his senses about him and he then his face screwed up in that way that always made Kenta think he might just burn a place down out of righteous fury. Seeing as Nayuta would be handled, Kenta instead went to drag Yuuto outside for some fresh air before the poor boy did something they would all regret.

After some talking, during which Yuuto vented his frustrations about Nayuta and Kenta nodded along as sympathetically as he could manage, they returned to their respective bands only to find Wataru handing Nayuta back his phone. Which was strange given that Nayuta didn't really use his phone but it got stranger still when Kenta watched him, on Wataru's insistence, take a picture of Wataru for his profile. Kenta started to wonder if he was living in some weird dream this entire time.

Thankfully Yuuto chose then to speak up.

"What are you guys doing?" he carefully placed himself on Wataru's right and peered over at Wataru's phone, which lit up with a text from Nayuta right then.

"Hey Yuu," Wataru smiled back. "Nayuta-kun figured it be a good idea to exchange Line IDs so we can start working on the next song together."

Kenta blinked and then asked, "Next song?"

"Yeah," Wataru nodded enthusiastically, the strangest sparkle in his eyes. "It was Ren's idea actually, he wants to have another joint live together and Nayuta-kun said that Gyro is free so yeah. We'll be working on another song."

Right then Banri started calling out to Yuuto and Wataru, something about a bus perhaps but Kenta wasn't listening anyways. Soon enough Wataru ran off, promising to text Nayuta later to work out the details. All of Argonavis expressed their gratitude for the collaboration once more before hurriedly being pushed out by Banri and Wataru.

The idea of another performance with Agronavis seemed absurd for Nayuta to agree to and Kenta could only assume that Nayuta forgot in the moment that GYROAXIA had performances planned for the next 2 months without much of a break between. A simple mistake, not the kind that Nayuta would usually make but it's understandable that he would want to stick close to Nanahoshi to improve his own skills. Nayuta was always so focused on improvement. Yes that's why he agreed to this, even knowing that he wouldn't have full control over the music like he would have wanted.

"I'll be sure to work out the performance details with Wataru by the end of next week," trying to assure his beloved vocalist that he wouldn't need to worry about this sudden addition to Gyro's already packed schedule.

"No," came the rather blunt reply. Kenta could see Miyuki try to turn to look at Nayuta from the driver's seat of the van before Reon screamed at him about watching the road. Ryo suddenly bite into his lollipop in shock as the vehicle made a sharp veer, Miyuki barely catching the turn to the highway. Kenta felt the whole world spin before coming back to center with sudden clarity around Nayuta's prone form, leaned up against a window and half asleep despite the moment of chaos.

"I'm sorry, is something wrong Nayuta?" Kenta gently shook the other's shoulder to ensure he didn't fall asleep before explaining himself.

"I said no," Nayuta glared up through his long lashes but it lacked the usual bite when he looked so exhausted. "Matoba said he would text me, so I'll work things out with him."

Kenta could feel the stares of their other bandmates on him, watching his reaction closely. So Kenta simply nodded in agreement and offered to support Nayuta like usual. Afterall, this band existed solely for Nayuta so who was Kenta to argue? Things would be fine as long as Nayuta continued to create music.

(And if Kenta felt words gather in the back of his throat and his chest twist with some unnamed emotion, that was of no consequence either.)

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most eloquent work to grace this fandom I suppose but I hope things pick up in the later chapters. I've got a very general plan for the direction of this fic so at least I'll be motivated to try and finish it all. Anyways if you enjoyed please leave a kudo and/or comment. Subscribe for updates and feel free to follow me on twitter to talk about things more.


End file.
